gravitywikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Erdatmosphäre
thumb|260px|right|Erdatmosphäre, teilweise vor dem [[Vollmond. Aufgenommen 1999 aus der Discovery]] Die Erdatmosphäre (von , atmós „Dampf, Dunst, Hauch“ und , sphaira „Kugel“), die Atmosphäre der Erde, ist die gasförmige Hülle oberhalb der Erdoberfläche. Sie stellt eine der Geosphären dar und ihr Gasgemisch ist durch einen hohen Anteil an Stickstoff und Sauerstoff und somit oxidierende Verhältnisse geprägt. Eine Darstellung der Konzentration der Atmosphärengase sowie deren Charakteristika bietet der Artikel Luft. Zusammensetzung thumb|Die Erdatmosphäre aus dem [[Weltraum betrachtet]] Die bodennahen Schichten bis in etwa 90 km Höhe haben eine recht gleichförmige Zusammensetzung, weshalb dieser Abschnitt auch als Homosphäre bezeichnet wird. Was wir als Luft bezeichnen, besteht im Wesentlichen aus 78,084 % Stickstoff, 20,946 % Sauerstoff, 0,934 % Argon und anderen Edelgasen. Der Kohlendioxid-Gehalt (CO2) beträgt nur 0,038 %, ist aber neben dem Wasserdampf der wichtigste Verursacher des natürlichen Treibhauseffektes, ohne den es auf der Erde bedeutend kälter wäre.NASA: Earth Fact Sheet Im Jahr 2006 stieg sie laut Weltorganisation für Meteorologie (WMO) von 379 auf 381 ppm (parts per million), die höchste Kohlendioxid-Konzentration, die je gemessen wurde.Studie: CO2-Konzentration auf Rekordhoch | tagesschau.de Zudem befinden sich in der Atmosphäre zahlreiche andere Gase, die sog. Spurengase. Dazu gehören Methan, Ozon, Fluorchlorkohlenwasserstoffe, Schwefeldioxid und Stickstoffverbindungen. Hinzu kommen noch kleine, feste Teilchen, die sog. Aerosole. Die oberen Schichten bestehen aus sehr dünnem Gas, das nicht mehr in Molekülen, sondern in Atomen und Ionen vorliegt (daher der Name Ionosphäre). Dies liegt daran, dass die von der Sonne eingestrahlte hochenergetische Strahlung die Moleküle dissoziieren lässt, die so entstehenden Ionen aber erst nach längerer Zeit auf einen Partner treffen. Ferner kommt es auch zu einer Entmischung der Bestandteile nach ihrer unterschiedlichen molaren Masse, weshalb sich mit zunehmender Höhe leichtere Gase wie Wasserstoff konzentrieren. Diese sind unter Umständen auch in der Lage, in den Weltraum zu entweichen, was sich jedoch aufgrund der extrem dünnen Atmosphäre in diesen Höhen und den dadurch sehr geringen Masseverlusten mit dem Eintrag beispielsweise durch den Sonnenwind ausgleicht. Für die Entstehung des Wetters ist neben der Energiezufuhr durch die Sonneneinstrahlung hauptsächlich der Gehalt an Wasserdampf verantwortlich. Dieser kommt in wechselnder Konzentration von 0 % Vol. bis etwa 4 % Vol. in der Luft vor. Entwicklung thumb|Der [[Vulkanismus als wesentlicher Einflussfaktor der Atmosphärenentwicklung]] thumb|Entwicklung des CO2-Gehaltes in der Atmosphäre schematisch dargestellt für die letzten 100 Millionen Jahre mit einer Prognose für die nächsten 300 Jahre thumb|Entwicklung des O2-Gehaltes in der Atmosphäre während der letzten Jahrmilliarde thumb|250px|Aufbau der Erdatmosphäre thumb|Durchschnittliche [[Temperatur und molare Masse in Abhängigkeit von der Höhe]] thumb|Durchschnittlicher [[Luftdruck und Luftdichte in Abhängigkeit von der Höhe]] thumb|[[Standardatmosphäre 1976 bis 90 km Höhe]] Hauptartikel: Entwicklung der Erdatmosphäre Die Entwicklung der Erdatmosphäre ist ein Teil der chemischen Evolution der Erde und zudem ein wichtiges Element der Klimageschichte. Sie wird heute in vier wesentliche Entwicklungsstufen unterschieden. Am Anfang stand die Entstehung der Erde vor etwa 4,56 Milliarden Jahren. Dabei verfügte sie schon sehr früh über eine vermutlich aus Wasserstoff (H2) und Helium (He) bestehende Gashülle, die jedoch wieder verloren ging. Durch die langsame Abkühlung der Erde und den dabei auftretenden Vulkanismus kam es zu einer umfangreichen Ausgasung aus dem Erdinneren. Die dadurch erzeugte Atmosphäre bestand zu etwa 80 % aus Wasserdampf (H2O), zu 10 % aus Kohlendioxid (CO2) und zu 5 bis 7 % aus Schwefelwasserstoff. Dabei handelt es sich um eben jene Produkte des Vulkanismus, wie wir sie auch heute noch beobachten können. Der hohe Anteil des Wasserdampfs erklärt sich dadurch, dass die Atmosphäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch zu warm war, um Niederschläge bilden zu können. Es gab also noch keine Gewässer auf der Erde. Der eigentliche Ursprung des Wassers ist umstritten. Nachdem die Temperatur der Atmosphäre unter den Siedepunkt des Wassers fiel, kam es zu einem extrem langen Dauerregen, nach dessen Ende sich die Ozeane gebildet hatten und dementsprechend die anderen Atmosphärengase relativ zum Wasserdampf angereichert wurden. Die hohe UV-Einstrahlung bedingte eine photochemische Zerlegung der Wasser-, Methan- und Ammoniakmoleküle, wodurch sich Kohlenstoffdioxid und Stickstoff relativ anreicherten. Die leichten Gase wie Wasserstoff oder Helium verflüchtigten sich in den Weltraum. Kohlenstoffdioxid wurde in großen Mengen in den Ozeanen gelöst und von C-autotrophen Mikroorganismen zum Teil verbraucht. Unverändert blieb der inerte Stickstoff. Dieser wurde mit der Zeit weiter relativ angereichert und bildete vor etwa 3,4 Milliarden Jahren den Hauptbestandteil der Atmosphäre. Der Sauerstoff O2 spielt die Hauptrolle bei der weiteren Entwicklung zur heutigen Atmosphäre. Oxygen photosynthetisch aktive Cyanobakterien führten als C-Autotrophe zu einem weiteren Absinken der Kohlenstoffdioxidkonzentration, bildeten aber vor allem (möglicherweise schon vor etwa 3,5 Milliarden Jahren beginnend) Sauerstoff. Die Sauerstoffkonzentration der Atmosphäre blieb jedoch zunächst gering, weil der gebildete Sauerstoff in den Ozeanen bei der Oxidation von Eisen(II)-Ionen und Schwefelwasserstoff verbraucht wurde. Erst vor etwa zwei Milliarden Jahren begann Sauerstoff in die Atmosphäre zu entweichen, nämlich als die mit Sauerstoff reagierenden Stoffe knapp wurden. Vor einer Milliarde Jahren überstieg die Sauerstoffkonzentration der Atmosphäre drei Prozent, wodurch sich im Verlauf der nächsten 400 Millionen Jahre allmählich eine erste Ozonschicht bilden konnte. Vor 500–600 Millionen Jahren stieg der Sauerstoffgehalt, bedingt durch das erste massenhafte Auftreten von Landpflanzen, rapide an und erreichte vor 350 Millionen Jahren erstmals das heutige Niveau. Nach mehreren starken Schwankungen während des Erdmittelalters pendelte sich der Luftsauerstoff schließlich auf den heutigen Wert von 21 % ein. Aufbau und Gradienten Die Erdatmosphäre weist eine Masse von etwa 5,15 · 1018 kg auf und teilt sich in Bezug auf ihren Temperaturverlauf in mehrere Schichten ein: * Die Troposphäre von 0 km (Gebirge, Stratosphärendurchbruch) bis zwischen 7 km (Polargebiete) und 17 km (Tropen), begrenzt durch die Tropopause, * die Stratosphäre von zwischen 7 und 17 km bis 50 km, begrenzt durch die Stratopause, * die Mesosphäre von 50 km bis zwischen 80 und 85 km, begrenzt durch die Mesopause und * die Thermosphäre von zwischen 80 und 85 km bis über 640 km. * die Exosphäre von zwischen 500 und 1000 km bis etwa 10.000 km (in den interplanetaren Raum übergehend). Die Troposphäre wird auch als untere Atmosphäre, Stratosphäre und Mesosphäre gemeinsam als mittlere Atmosphäre und Thermosphäre und Exosphäre zusammen als obere Atmosphäre bezeichnet. Zudem zeigt sich vor allem in der Troposphäre – der Wettersphäre – eine Dynamik innerhalb der Temperaturschichtung, weshalb dort auch die jeweilige Schichtungsstabilität eine große Rolle spielt. Diese Gliederung gibt nur eine grobe Einteilung wieder und es ist auch möglich, die Atmosphäre nicht nach dem Temperaturverlauf, sondern nach anderen Gesichtspunkten zu gliedern, wie * dem radio-physikalischen Zustand der Atmosphäre: *# Ionosphäre *# Magnetosphäre * nach den physiko-chemischen Prozessen *# Ozonosphäre / Ozonschicht (16–50 km) *# Chemosphäre (20–600 km) * der Lebenszone *# Biosphäre (0–20 km) * dem Durchmischungsgrad *# Homosphäre (0–100 km) *# Homopause (100–120 km) *# Heterosphäre (>120 km) * dem aerodynamischen Zustand *# Prandtl-Schicht (etwa 0–50 m) *# Ekman-Schicht (etwa 50–1000 m) *# Prandtl-Schicht + Ekman-Schicht = Planetare Grenzschicht (Peplosphäre) *# Freie Atmosphäre (>1 km) Grenze zum Weltraum Der Übergang zwischen Exosphäre und Weltraum ist kontinuierlich und man kann daher keine scharfe Obergrenze der Erdatmosphäre ziehen. Seitens der Fédération Aéronautique Internationale wird daher die Homopause bzw. eine Höhe von rund 100 km (Kármán-Linie) als Grenze angesehen. Diese Definition ist international weitestgehend anerkannt, wenn sie auch keine uneingeschränkte Gültigkeit besitzt. So wird zum Beispiel von der NASA die Mesopause (etwa 80 km) als Grenze definiert. Erforschung Die untere Atmosphäre, insbesondere die Troposphäre, ist das Forschungsfeld der Meteorologie, wohingegen die mittlere und obere Atmosphäre (Stratosphäre, Mesosphäre) in den Bereich der Aerologie gehören. Messungen erfolgen in Bodennähe mit dem vollen Spektrum der meteorologischen Messgeräte. In der Höhe, besonders in Bezug auf Höhenprofile, stellen Radiosonden, meteorologische Raketen, Lidars, Radars und Wetter- beziehungsweise Umweltsatelliten die wichtigsten Messverfahren dar. In der Zukunft werden voraussichtlich auch Höhenplattformen wie das High Altitude and Long Range Research Aircraft eine größere Rolle spielen. Siehe auch * Schichtungsstabilität der Erdatmosphäre, Entwicklung der Erdatmosphäre * Ozonschicht, Luft, Luftfeuchtigkeit * Kohlenstoffkreislauf, Erdmagnetfeld * Temperaturgradient, Temperaturgradient (Meteorologie), Vertikalgradient * Geosphäre Literatur * Helmut Kraus: Die Atmosphäre der Erde - eine Einführung in die Meteorologie. Springer, Berlin 2004, ISBN 3-540-20656-6 * Kshudiram Saha: The earth's atmosphere - its physics and dynamics. Springer, Berlin 2008, ISBN 978-3-540-78426-5 * Mark Z. Jacobson: Fundamentals of atmospheric modeling. Cambridge Univ. Press, Cambridge 2005, ISBN 0-521-54865-9 * C. N. Hewitt: Handbook of atmospheric science - principles and applications. Blackwell, Malden, Mass.,2003, ISBN 0-632-05286-4 * Kristian Schlegel: Vom Regenbogen zum Polarlicht - Leuchterscheinungen in der Atmosphäre. Spektrum, Akad. Verl., Heidelberg 2001, ISBN 3-8274-1174-2 * Edmond Murad, Iwan P.Williams: Meteors in the earth's atmosphere - meteroids and cosmic dust and their interactions with the earth's upper atmosphere. Cambridge Univ. Press, Cambridge 2002, ISBN 0-521-80431-0 Weblinks * Erdatmosphäre, Aufbau und Bild * Atmosphäre – Mesosophäre * Atmosphärenmodelle des National Space Science Data Center (Englisch) Quellen ! Kategorie:Klimatologie Kategorie:Umweltschutz Kategorie:Flugmeteorologie Kategorie:Geowissenschaft af:Atmosfeer ar:غلاف الأرض الجوي bat-smg:Atmuospėra be:Атмасфера Зямлі bg:Атмосфера на Земята bn:পৃথিবীর বায়ুমণ্ডল br:Atmosfer (Douar) bs:Atmosfera ca:Atmosfera terrestre cs:Atmosféra Země da:Jordens atmosfære el:Ατμόσφαιρα en:Earth's atmosphere eo:Atmosfero (tero) es:Atmósfera terrestre et:Atmosfäär eu:Lurraren atmosfera fi:Ilmakehä fr:Atmosphère terrestre fy:Dampkring he:אטמוספירת כדור הארץ hr:Zemljina atmosfera hu:Homoszféra id:Atmosfer is:Andrúmsloft jarðar it:Atmosfera terrestre ja:地球の大気 jv:Atmosfer kg:Mwela kk:Жер атмосферасы ko:지구 대기권 lb:Atmosphär vun der Äerd lt:Žemės atmosfera lv:Zemes atmosfēra mk:Атмосфера ml:ഭൗമാന്തരീക്ഷം mn:Агаар мандал ms:Atmosfera nds-nl:Eerdatmosfeer nl:Aardatmosfeer nn:Jordatmosfæren no:Jordens atmosfære oc:Atmosfèra (Tèrra) pt:Atmosfera terrestre qu:Wayra pacha ro:Atmosferă ru:Атмосфера Земли sc:Atmosfera simple:Atmosphere sk:Atmosféra Zeme sl:Ozračje sq:Ajri sr:Zemljina atmosfera sv:Jordens atmosfär te:భూమి వాతావరణం th:บรรยากาศของโลก to:ʻea tr:Dünya atmosferi uk:Атмосфера Землі vi:Khí quyển Trái Đất zh:地球大气层